warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue/Part 2
Chapter description Leafstar's PoV :Leafstar notes to herself that things seem to be quiet for a few days, with patrols coming and going and the sun getting hotter, but she thinks she should have known that the mystery around the younger cats would come up again. The five young cats head up the gorge, but Sharpclaw asks where they are going. Nettlesplash says that they were going to go on their own dawn patrol, and Sandypaw adds that they were hoping it would count toward their final assessment before becoming warriors. Echosong murmurs that they may be taking initiative, but it's not helping Birdpaw's eye. She fears that it's affecting her appetite, since the apprentice hardly has anything from the fresh-kill pile lately. Petalnose reassures her that Birdpaw must be fine, as due to the heat, none of them are eating much lately. Leafstar notes that the sun is brutal, and she can't believe that she'd rather lie in the shade than sprawled out on the warm yellow rocks. She adds that she used to love the feel of the sun on her fur, but that now it's just too hot. Clovertail sympathizes that it was the same when she was expecting kits in greenleaf. :After a few more uneventful days, Leafstar can tell something is wrong by the way Echosong is walking. She asks her friend what's wrong, and the medicine cat answers that Birdpaw's eye hasn't been improving the way she wants it to. She adds that she may have to confine her to the medicine den for a few days, as she is afraid that she needs some intensive treatment.Leafstar says that she'll get Sharpclaw to send her over as soon s she's back from patrol. However, at that point Birdpaw runs over and asks Leafstar if Sharpclaw wanted her. Birdpaw's eye is shown to be healed with only a little scar above it, and Leafstar exclaims that Birdpaw's eye is much better, and the apprentice agrees. Echosong speculates that it seems to have healed overnight, and wonders how that is possible. Leafstar tells her that she should have more faith in her herbs, and Echosong supposes so. The next day, the sun is even hotter, and lying in the shade isn't enough, so Leafstar goes to the Whispering Cave. :Leafstar is soon disturbed by voices from outside. One says that they can't see why they won't tell Tinycloud, as it could help the Clan. Two other voices disagree. Outside, Honeypaw says that it is their secret, and if they tell anyone else, it'll spoil everything. Sandypaw murmurs the secret is starting to make him feel bad. Birdpaw tells him that he doesn't have to come with them, and Sandypaw snaps that he won't. Leafstar decides to keep a close eye on the apprentices from then on. :Later, as Leafstar is finishes eating fresh-kill with Petalnose, Clovertail, and a solid-colored, she sees Nettlesplash, Birdpaw, and Sandpaw head up the gorge and asks the three where they are going now. Nettlesplash answers that they are going downstream to cool their paws, and Leafstar says that she will go dip her paws as well, thinking that now she'll see what is what. Clovertail tells Leafstar to be careful in the water, and Petalnose adds that she wouldn't want to sink under the weight of her belly. Leafstar jokes that she was hoping it would help her float, and Clovertail laughs. :Walking along the edge of the gorge, Leafstar follows the three young cats. When in the forest, she sniffs at the grass for their trail, and can smell Echosong's herbal ointment on Birdpaw's eye. She is frustrated that she is so slow these days, and worries that she'll be lucky if she doesn't lose them. She triumphantly sees the three cats a bit ahead of her, but realizes that she is on the fox trail, wondering if the apprentices are hunting foxes. As she follows them, she realizes that they're leaving the fox trail, which is good, but even stranger. She is shocked when she sees a Twoleg nest at the edge of the woods, and the three young cats padding toward it. :Leafstar wonders what they are doing there. She sees an elderly female Twoleg hold a door open, with a bowl in one hand, and the young cats approach her. Leafstar is about to yowl a warning, till she is appalled when the Twoleg strokes Nettlesplash. She greets her 'pretties' puts her hand under Birdpaw's, who she addresses as Flossie's, chin, speculating that her eye is much better. She notes that the antibiotic ointment really helped, and it was nice of the veterinarian to let her have some. She goes back inside and says she'll be back in a moment. :Leafstar furiously leaps toward the young cats, yowling their names. She is in disbelief at what she is saying, and exclaims that they are Clanborn cats, not kittypets or even daylight-warriors. She adds that the woods are full of prey and that newleafhas been kind to them, asking the cats why they would want to be fed by a Twoleg as if they can't hunt for themselves. Nettlesplash grimaces and stammers that it tastes really good and she's nice to them, though Birdpaw notes that it was nasty when she put the slimy stuff on her eye. Leafstar says it's the most outrageous display, but cuts herself off, growling. She stammers for a moment, then says that they can't just stand there and argue. She orders the cats to go back to the gorge right then. :At that moment, the Twoleg opens the door again, and wonders who Leafstar is. She stretches her hand down, and notes that the SkyClan leader is expecting kits, offering to feed her too. Leafstar hisses at the Twoleg and orders the Clan cats to run. The Twoleg says that there's no need to run away, and sympathizes that Leafstar seemed very nervous. From the inside of the Twoleg Den, a tortoiseshell tom looks out the window. :Back at camp, Leafstar is yowling, and thinks that the pain in her stomach is like nothing she's ever felt before. She edges toward her den, wondering what is happening to her. Billystorm asks Leafstar if she is all right, with Sharpclaw, Clovertail, and Petalnose standing beside him. Leafstar yowls that she's not all right, and asks if she's blind. She exclaims that something is wrong. Clovertail comforts her that that she is only having her kits. Leafstar meows in an overwrought manner, and asks how Clovertail how she has done it more than once. Two cats bring her toward a den where Echosong waits for them. :Billystorm is seen pacing outside the den for a while, and Leafstar thinks that after a long while, the pain eventually transforms into joy, and Echosong informs Billystorm that he's a father of two she-cats and a tom. Billystorm enters the den, and Leafstar, lying on a nest of leaves, invites him to come and see, though she says that she hasn't named them yet. Billystorm says that he is sure their names will comes as they get to know them. The kits at Leafstar's belly are gray, ginger-and-gray, and ginger, and they are all sleeping. Billystorm notes that they are so beautiful, and Leafstar adds that they are theirs. :Later, Leafstar thinks that she feels more exhausted than she's ever felt, and her body is sore everywhere, but as Clovertail said, there really is nothing better than that. Outside her leader's den, Petalnose watches Leafstar's kits drink her milk, and says that it always makes her heart glow when new kits arrive. She is about to add something, but is interrupted when Shrewtooth leaps up to the ledge they are on, some fluffy white stuff in his mouth. Petalnose asks what it is, and he replies, his words muffled, that it's sheep's wool, and that he found it in a meadow through the trees. He adds that it will keep the kits warm. :As Leafstar lies in her nest, her kits sleeping by her belly on the sheep's wool, Cherrytail visits the mother and her kits, and says that they are gorgeous, wishing she could have some of her own. Leafstar, scoffs that she has seen her and Sharpclaw together, and Cherrytail stammer that he is very nice. :However, they are interrupted when a solid-colored SkyClan cat calls to everyone that there's an old female Twoleg coming. Leafstar yowls and Cherrytail helps her bring the kits into her den. She is grateful the Clan is organized, as only heartbeats after her order to hide, every cat is out of sight. From the den, Leafstar can see the silhouette of the old Twoleg from the top of the gorge, and thinks that just as she feared, it is the Twoleg form the nest in the woods. She wonders if the Twoleg is looking for the apprentices. :Leafstas kits try to leave the den, and she tells them to get back in and quit wriggling, but cuts herself off when the ginger and gray she-kit falls off the ledge. Leafstar yowls no, and the kit mewls on the floor. The elderly Twoleg looks down, and Leafstar if horrified, but as everyone pokes their head out of their dens, she commands that everyone else stays hidden, and tells her kit to come back with her. The kit squeals, but the Twoleg comes closer. As Leafstar is about to pick the kit up, the Twoleg greets Leafstar and says she is glad she found her. She sympathizes having to have her babies out here, and wonders what might come along and take a fancy to them. She picks the kit up, and Leafstar swipes her paw but misses. The SkyClan leader yowls to her little one that she's coming, but the Twoleg picks Leafstar up anyways and says that she should come back with her, placing her in the basket her kit is in. Leafstar's other two kits mewl at the den entrance, and the elderly Twoleg notes that she must hear the kit's brothers and sister, commenting that they are cute. She says they will come home with her right away, and make sure they are out of danger, and puts both kits in the basket also. Leafstar pokes her head out of the basket in alarm. She sees Sharpclaw and Billystorm, and tells her mate to tell Nettlesplash, as he will know where she is. :The Twoleg walks through the woods and comments that it's shameful that a mama cat is having her kits in a gorge like that. Inside the Twoleg Den, Leafstar wonders what that place is, and what the Twoleg will do with them. The Twoleg picks up one of the kits, who squeals for her mother, and puts her in a soft nest, where the other kits are mewling that they are hungry. Leafstar speculates that the windows and doors are shut, and the Twoleg leaves, promising the kits to be back with them in a moment. Leafstar thinks that even if she could dash outside, she couldn't carry three kits all at once. Horrified, she realizes that they are trapped in there. Characters Major *Leafstar Minor *Nettlesplash (Unnamed) *Birdpaw *Honeypaw (Unnamed) *Sandypaw (Unnamed) *Sharpclaw (Unnamed) *Echosong *Petalnose (Unnamed) *Clovertail (Unnamed) *Elderly female Twoleg *Sol (Unnamed) *Billystorm *Stormkit (Unnamed) *Firekit (Unnamed) *Harrykit (Unnamed) *Shrewtooth *Cherrytail *Unnamed solid-colored SkyClan cat }} Mentioned *Tinycloud Major events Births *Three kits are born to Leafstar and Billystorm Errors *Shrewtooth is mistakenly drawn as a long-furred gray tom Notes and references Category:Graphic novel arc Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Category:The Rescue Category:Chapter subpages